For the thrill of it
by Nobody's Normal
Summary: 'Kira'.I know you want to call me that.I dread it.I long for it.The moment you'll accept defeat.I live for it, Ryuzaki.
1. Chapter 1

_My first death note fic :) I don't know if it's good, but I had to right it down. I so terribly want to make it into a lemon...Well, review for me if you like :)_

* * *

For the thrill of it all

Eleven o'clock.

Father and the others will be gone soon.

Ain't that convenient, L?

I know you've been watching me lately, more so than usual. As I sit here in this desk beside you, chained to you and unable to escape your gaze for even a millisecond.

I know L. I know you've been watching me. And no doubt- you know that I know.

Eleven and a half.

This is a game we're used to play. When we're alone, staring at nothing and anything just to avoid staring at each other.

Because I know what you are thinking L. And it is also in my mind.

_-You want me to be Kira, right?_

_-Yes._

_-Why?_

_-You don't know?_

_-Because you'd be right in your assumptions._

_-That also._

_-What else?_

_-Don't play dumb with me now, Light-kun._

_-You like this game._

_In my mind, you grin. I answer with a sneer, but my eyes are blazing._

_-If I'm Kira, you'll soon be dead._

_-Unless I keep you trapped._

You pull at the chain to prove your point.

_-You think this can trap me?_

_-You are chained by my mind, Light-kun. Not to my hand. This linkage is purely a proof._

_-Of what?_

_I know what you're gonna say, but I ask anyway. For the pure thrill of it all._

-_Proof that you are below me._

_I laugh. Not because that is plain stupid. It is not. I laugh because I wanted to hear that. I allowed you to keep me like this, I am playing you and you know it, but I did it, I accepted, because…I thought it would be interesting to be owned by you. Physically. Mentally. Even if it isn't true, it's what my brain thinks at the image of this chain._

_You're getting me excited._

_-If I'm Kira, your possibility of dying tonight increased just now by 60%_

_-You won't kill me._

_-And why is that?_

_-Many reasons. It's not the time, yet. But, most importantly, I think Light kun…_

Twelve o'clock. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I hear Father bid me goodnight. I don't know if I answer, I am only aware of your unmoving eyes staring at the computer screen. I feel you tense. This is our hour of truth. When you are L and I am the one you're looking for.

The hours when you know, you've been chasing your own tail.

The door closes behind my father, and the room is dark and silent. Your face glows blue in the light of the computer screen. I keep staring at the one in front of my face, pretending their absence doesn't mean anything.

My mind keeps conjuring up this insane dialog.

_-I think Light-kun lives for our twisted little game, now._

True enough. What will I chase, in a world without your wits? No murder has ever gotten me that excited. I dream of killing you, L-kun.

But if you catch your dream, what do you chase after then?

_-I will get you._

_-Not if I get you first._

I feel a bit paranoid, having this vivid conversation in my head. I decide to stop thinking this much and go to sleep. Dragging you along, of course.

But in that moment, I realize you've been looking at me.

I turn around to answer your stare.

My eyes burn at the image of your face, blazing with excitement and unconcealed greed.

I cannot hold myself.

In that insane second, when a million thoughts are entering my head, I can only sneer.

Your eyes light up even more, if possible.

"I'll get you" you whisper, voice hoarse and filled with something so arousing, it should be illegal.

My nails scratch the desk, my veins heat up and I am fighting the shiver you send up my spine.

Then, against my better judgment, I snarl back:

"You'd better"


	2. Nightingale

_thank you very much for the reviews :) _

_

* * *

_

**Nightingale**

_Move,move,move!_

My inner voice yells at me but my thoughts are not strong enough to move my pupils and make me look away from your insanely attractive face. When did I begin to find you attractive? I don't quite recall.

You spin on your chair, your lean silhouette facing right at me, your long legs so close to your chest, your black hair falling in dark curtains and wrapping your eyes in a dangerous glint, your toes, moving ever so slightly when something catches your eye and your finger- oh that finger- it's getting harder and harder to move past the image of it caressing your lower lip, your pink, rosy, perfect, lower lip, of it being trapped under your teeth…

Oh how I want to trap you between my teeth, Ryuzaki.

Finally, you smile, finger still toying with your mouth. I want to lick it. I want to lick you whole. I want to excite you, like a hint in a case. I want to keep you intrigued, I want to keep you aware, I want to keep you on the edge of your sit. Or on the edge of the bed that we share, you straddling me and riding me hard, your head thrown back in ecstasy, your divine pale skin slick with sweat, your lips parted in gasps and moans that you won't mind the whole police force hearing, your breaths forming my name and my name alone.

Kira.

I know you want to call me that.

I dread it.

I long for it.

The moment you'll accept defeat. I live for it, Ryuzaki.

"Light-kun" you whisper, and I push back a shiver. I am undoubtedly hard. All I think about is standing up and pushing your legs apart and pinning them on my sides, and fucking you – oh fucking you, yes- on this very chair you work so proudly on. Spreading chocolate and melted sugar all over your face and chest as I ram into you again and again, and I promise, it will be a symphony you'll never forget.

Oh if I only knew your name…Before you die, you will be mine.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

You stand up slowly, never breaking eye contact. Don't tease me. My limits are frail.

I stand up as well. I don't want you looking down on me.

We're really close now, and is it only my idea or is your breathing heavier than usual? What are you feeling now, what makes your skin crawl like this?

I can't deny my fingers the joy of caressing the skin of your arm. I barely touch you, my fingertips burnt when in contact with my mind's only desire. You burn me, Ryuzaki. Let me have you.

The tip of your tongue darts out to lick a speck of sugar resting on your bottom lip, and I can even feel my eyes dilate even more. You can't not know what is happening to me. Anyone with eyes could see. Anyone would know. Even if he had never been with someone sexually.

Oh god, is it possible that you were never touched like that? Now my mind flips even more. I must must must have you. My lips part and I feel my blood rushing as you look at me timidly…

"I want to sleep"

Damn. A few more tortuous hours on a bed with you curled like a ball at my side. Perfect. I hate those hours. Because looking at your face sometimes makes me want to touch you, hold you. And I can't fall for you.

I can't fall for a dead man.

You move even closer. Are you teasing me for real, little prick?

I force myself to not look at your lips. I fail.

"Ok" I whisper weakly.

Your fingers move towards my face, and you take hold of a stray hair, putting it behind my ear. I am seriously on the verge of shaking.

Your lips are so close to mine, it' maddening.

"Come with me, my own, personal…killer"

And at that, I almost come in my pants.


End file.
